Rechargeable flashlight systems are essential accessories for emergency personnel and others needing a portable and readily-available source of illumination. One such flashlight system is that described in U.S. Pat. No. RE 37,092, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Such flashlights are manufactured by Streamlight Inc. of Norristown, Pa., and sold under the xe2x80x9cSTINGERxe2x80x9d brand family of rechargeable flashlight systems. Briefly, the ""092 patent describes a flashlight, battery assembly, and charging system in which the battery assembly is charged when the flashlight is stored in the charger unit. The charging unit securely holds the flashlight during charging, so that the charger unit may be mounted in a vehicle.
Due to the essential utility and effectiveness of these flashlights, the battery assembly therein may become discharged upon extended or repeated use, if sufficient recharging time is not provided. It would therefore be desirable to provide, as a further accessory to such a flashlight system, an auxiliary battery charger in which an auxiliary battery may be simultaneously charged and maintained in a charged condition, so that an exhausted battery may be rapidly replaced in the field. It would further be desirable to provide such an auxiliary battery charger as an integrated unit with the main flashlight charging unit.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an auxiliary battery charger for a rechargeable flashlight system in which an auxiliary battery assembly is simultaneously charged and maintained in a charged condition for replacement of an exhausted battery assembly of a rechargeable flashlight. The auxiliary battery charger is configured to have an upper and lower receptacle for securely holding respective ends of a cylindrical battery assembly, in order to maintain the battery within the auxiliary charger during shocks and strong vibrations such as may be encountered in vehicular use.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an auxiliary battery charger is integrated with a charging unit of a rechargeable flashlight system, in order to charge and maintain an auxiliary battery assembly in a charged condition, while providing storage of the auxiliary battery assembly at the same location, and as a single unit with, the flashlight charging unit.
Other inventive aspects and advantages of the present invention shall be made apparent in the following detailed description.